TF2: Avoiding Catastrophe!
by The Cheryl
Summary: The REDs and BLUs have been able to fight for ages without consequences. Now with one of the BLU teams' members unable to revive and a new RED team medic who is causing rifts in REDs' dynamics could their harmless war take on a more malicious turn?
1. Trouble and the Rainy Day Blessing

I haven't written fan fiction in forever. I'd like to try it out once more. Please be as brutally honest as you can when critiquing my work. I'll never get any better without it!

It was nighttime after a long hard day of killing BLUs and the locker room was full of exhausted RED members. This squadron of REDs sported a grand total of 10 members. At least so they hoped. That day where there were nine and a half was brutal and no one liked thinking about it too much... There was one of each on this particular team save for the Medic and his apprentice, a young blond haired man roughly about Scout's age with doe brown eyes and ears that had plenty of water behind them. He did not carry himself with the same regal poise that Medic did and of the two he was the one most often being revived via the Reviver. This poor man had been early on been given the title Nurse by the others and didn't quite have enough backbone to shake the name. Simply put, he was the weakest link in the chain and was well aware of it.

Naturally, it was far too dangerous to use real names and so when Scout sat down beside a shaky Nurse clutching his medigun he laughed in his cocksure manor and with a voice loud enough to announce the whole team, "Hey Nurse! If you were anymore of a girl out there on the field today I'd bet you'd grow a pair of boobs!" Nurse just held the front of his gun closer to himself and hunched over a bit more, his face burning red as the others laughed whole heartily at his expense. "Enough. Leave my apprentice alone Scout. This was a particularly rough day for him." Medic scolded the young male sternly, putting his arm around the shoulder of his student. "Come, I need help digging the shrapnel from Demo." he said in a gentler voice, giving a hard look at the others as a chorus of catcalls followed Nurse on his way out. The master doctor sighed as the door finally shut behind them, not before a final comment from Scout caused a round of laughter, "Heh, Nurse is gunna give him some of that 'special' treatment. Eh? Eh?"

"Ignore that boy, you'll get better with experience." Medic soothed, his eyes showing Nurse exactly how tired his mentor was from the day. "I doubt it..." Nurse muttered, his voice filled with self pity. He got a curious "Oh?" that goaded him into continuing. "Yes! Didn't you hear them in there? I was terrible today! I died THREE times out there. I may have gotten through all my courses without any problems but it's not the same as being out here! " Nurse gestured towards the field, blood spatter littered the ground, showing as black against the moonlight. He sighed mournfully, looking down at his gun. "I guess I'm not all that cut out for this." They walked in silence both in thought before Medic said in a musing voice, "Yes, I suppose you are not. I merely picked the wrong candidate from the academy. There was another, I'm sure, who showed near prodigious levels of intuition and skill." Nurse could hear the strong twinge of sarcasm in his mentor's voice, "It is not that you are not cut out for this, it is that you are expecting to thrive instantly and do as well here as you did there. Give yourself time. Not one of us did so well in our first weeks." The Medic finished, waggling his finger as they traveled into their office. Demo was laying upon the operating table and it would still be a long night's work yet...

BLU leader, an Engineer with close cropped brown hair that was going gray years before it was due, was mulling. His hard, grayish blue eyes were inspecting the damages that happened to their Reviver during one of his Soldiers' imbecilic spy checks went awry. It was a freak accident, the vital piece of equipment normally kept well hidden behind a reinforced concrete wall in the locker room was just spitting out their team's Heavy as the Soldier came in, blasting his rockets about the room until one managed to hit the machine through the gap. Their Doctor, an aged man with eternally tired eyes was behind him. "How bad is the damage Jack?" the man asked, his voice wary. He had been called down not long ago. "Not good, Armin, not good. Look here. See this? That's where our data is stored. This panel isn't supposed to be gaping open and one of our chips is damaged irreparably. I'm going to have to send someone home indefinitely on good conscience." Jack explained, the exhaustion showing through in his voice. He had been working for hours to fix the machine.

"We could replace the chip, call off the battle until our machine is functioning correctly. It's well within our rights to do so." Armin reasoned, knowing where this was going. "I don't trust RED enough to listen to a cease fire. It's just asking for trouble. Without that chip, well, the person it belongs to won't revive. They'll be dead, Armin. Dead for good." There was an edge to Jack's voice, he was protective of his men. "I suppose you expect me to be packed up and gone that means?" the Doctor's voice held an anger to it, defying his leader. Jack removed his helmet and wiped his brow off with his sleeve. "That's the thing, I don't know if it's yours Armin. I want you to take the best damn care of everyone here you ever have until I go through and find out which of us has to go. I don't think we should tell the others yet, it'll effect their performance and we can't have that. It'll guarantee things ending badly. I'll try to delay the next battle, but the RED can't find out about this." Jack's eyes bore into Armin's pleading with his Doctor to keep things from falling apart all around them. Hesitantly the Doctor replied, "I'll try my best Leader."

------

The next morning was a blessing for BLU as the rain poured down in torrential amounts. Jack deemed it an answer to his prayers. With the rain, no battle would occur for this day. RED would stay inside their base and go about their business. It didn't keep his Sniper, Pierce, from scanning the grounds with his scope in hopes of a target. Their Soldier, Len was trying to get the Scout, Stan, to do his chores, the latter avoiding the blue coated headache like the plague. It provided Jack little amusement to watch his Scout slide down their gutter from the top floor down to ground level in a haphazardly and reckless manner. Neither of the two could understand what the matter was when their Leader came tramping up to Stan and all but physically assaulted the boy in his anger for such a stunt. Any other day he would have patted the Scout on the back and praise him for such feats. "Geeze! what's crawled up Leader's ass and died?"

This bad mood followed him as he entered the mess hall. Armin was there, gingerly handing a coffee mug over to their Demo, who took it as if it were some vital piece to his existence. He could sympathize, his own caffeine withdrawal was causing him one smarting headache that made it impossible to work anymore. "Ah, Leader, guten morgen. How are things?" the Doctor asked pleasantly. Jack could hear the hidden question; was everything back to normal yet? "They've been better Doc, I'm no where near finished with that project. Thank god for rainy days huh?" he answered, rubbing at the back of his neck whilst making to sit down in one of the unoccupied seats. A cup was handed to him shortly after and he gruffed out a 'thanks'. "Yes. Thank Gott..." Armin said in a voice betraying his feelings on the matter. He was still upset thinking about losing a single man on their team.

What be the problem? Could I help ye out?" their demo asked after a long swig. "No. No this is something only I'm specialized in. Thanks." Jack waved his hand dismissively, he couldn't afford the distraction the Demolitionist would surely cause. "Eh, it's ye loss, Jack." the Scotsman shrugged. Jack simply finished his cup and went back to work.

---------

Rain, it was a blessing to RED's Nurse. He would never gripe about one less battle, one less chance at being killed again and again. No, this was a good thing and it lifted his spirits. That wasn't the sentiments of other members of his team. Members that were far more vocal about their opinions than he could dream. "Aw man! How much longer is it going to rain!? Seriously, I have not had any action in forever!" whined Scout melodramatically as he sat heavily down upon one of the crates overlooking the same window, the young medic was. "Action will come for us again soon enough." the young man told his peer idly, looking over his medigun with a doctor's keen eye. "Huh? Pft, yeah, but not soon enough Nursey." the other muttered grumpily. The Scout's eyes looked out the window for a few more moments as the silence began to build up around them. The sounds of the medigun being twiddled with and the pattering of rain beating upon the glass was all that the bored youth could hear. It was driving him nuts! He watched Nurse, whom looked contented to do nothing but mess with that stupid gun of his all day, and a sly smile crept upon his face. "Oh Nursey-boy~! You should entertain me." he sing-sang at the wimp. Nurse looked flustered and his hands lost their methodical motions in favor of more fidgety movements. Bingo; instant amusement. With a smirk plastered to his face Scout got up and leaned in close to the other. He reveled in how the wuss squirmed from the proximity they were now in. "Oh what's the matter Nursey? Am I too much for you? Don't worry bout that... Let me do the worrying for you now." he purred running his hand across Nurse's face. Wide eyes greeted him, and a face priceless in how red it was.

"I-I-I'm afraid I-I'm not.. I'm not g-gay S-s-scout. I'm not gay!" the young man stuttered, utterly flustered now. "Oh you think I'm gay now do ya?!" Scout rose to the baited challenge and swung his thin yet strong arm around Nurse's neck, trapping him in a headlock. The medigun fell to the ground with a clang and the other struggled in the hold he found himself in. Scout laughed heartily as he cut the man's air supply on and off with a bordering on sadistic glee. "What is it that you are doing to Doctor's apprentice?" a surly voice gruffed from behind the pair. It held all the command of a growling mastiff; big and powerful. Scout squeaked and let go of the young medic as if he had been scalded. "Eh, nothing Heavy, nothing at all. Seriously he and I were just playin'! Joking around you know?" he chuckled nervously. "Ah a joke, those are very funny. But why is it that I find our young medic not laughing?" the large man crossed his arms, eyes boring holes into the lithe man who looked like an errand child caught in the act of something naughty. "Him? He's not laughing?" Scout looked to the side where Nurse was sitting on the ground, coughing fitfully and holding his throat. "Ha ha ha oh! He's not laughing because he laughed too much already! Right Nurse?" he chuckled nervously. The others reply was to just keep coughing. "Eh... gotta go! See ya!" Scout chirped before sprinting away, leaving the two in his wake. "Stupid boy. Come on you. It could not have been so bad." Heavy humphed at the healer. "Thank you..." the other breathed in a wispy gasp. Scout had done far more choking than not. Weakly he stood up and retrieved his gun. "Hm, you should take better care of your gun. It will not take care of you in return if you treat it so disrespectfully. They are like women; treat them well and they'll give you their best but treat them like they have no value and they'll shut down and leave you in the worst situations." Heavy lectured Nurse harshly. "Y-yes sir..." the young man looked downwards shamefully. Heavy thumped him across the back painfully in an overzealous display of comfort. "Relax! You are too tense, young doctor! I kid. It was joke, funny no?" the man guffawed . A light tittering laugh came from Nurse, "Y-yes. Funny joke. Funny." The Heavy, now seemingly satisfied left him to go back to whatever task he was preforming. It would be a while before Nurse's hand regained their methodical ways once more.

Author's notes: There we go, chapter one complete. How did you like? Should I continue or is this doomed for failure? Review! :3


	2. Rivalry in the Rain

Author's notes: Second chapter is here though I must warn you; it's shorter. Not without a purpose! This little side-bit is rather important to the main plot so keep your eyes peeled. Onwards to enjoyment!

Chapter 2: Rivalry in the Rain

RED's Spy disliked the rain but he had no desire to hang out in base all day like a kid stuck inside wishing they could have fun. He was a free man to come and go as he pleased. An overhang somewhere in the lands between enemy territory and home was where he sat smoking and enjoying the quiet. The small supply shack was cozy, and filled with provisions stocked from both sides. It passed hands during combat more times than a hooker on base. When there was no conflict nobody gave this small structure any heed. Except him of course. An added bonus was it was out of that BLU sniper's sight, something that saved him his share of trouble. Silent footfalls, barely audible in the rain crept up beside him. A cloak dropped to reveal BLU's spy. The two regarded each other carefully.

A moment passed.

"You're getting sloppy my old rival. I knew you were coming this time." Red Spy went back to looking ahead of him. "I'm getting sloppy? You who stand out here in plain sight without a care in the world? For shame 'Spy'." the other tsked smoothly before leaning against the wall beside the other. BLU's Spy held out his hand idly in silent askance. RED considered it then placed in the outstretched palm one of his cigarettes. BLU nodded before lighting up. They smoked in companionable silence, enjoying the others presence. "Any free news from your side?" the red dressed one asked finally. His companion took a long drag and looked at the white stick between his fingers, mulling over it as he thought of their current events. "We have an issue being kept under wraps. I have a strong feeling it involves our safety." the red spoke in a contemplative tone. Blue coat shrugged, "Does that mean you're in trouble? I'm the only one who should have the honor of killing you." there was an edge to his smooth voice and a glint to his eye that the BLU Spy noticed. "I do not know. Likewise though, my friend. How about your REDs? Anything worthy to note?" BLU Spy asked in a voice of feigned interest. Silence. The two of them smoked, neither pressing the other. "I see a rift. That new medic is unwittingly causing some minor infighting. I'm keeping my eyes on the situation."

"Infighting? From a Medic? Whatever is he doing?" red asked, curious. Blue shrugged, "Lowest in the pack. It is not so much him rather than how the group reacts to him. One side likes to torment the man, the other side wishes to coddle him. The two sides find each other with a conflict in interest as a result and now they are squabbling pettily." RED Spy nodded, keeping this information in mind for use. The two did not say anything once more, each contemplating the news they received, trying to figure out strategies as they stood just beyond the reach of the rain.

Hours later BLU spy sauntered back into base, contented with his outing. "Had fun playing with your friend, Porfirio?" a voice asked him from the side. Jack. "Why yes my leader, I did very much so. Our visits are always interesting." the spy smirked almost impishly. "Give it to me simple. What's the news?" Jack fell into step with the masked man who appeared to be thinking about what to say. "They are fighting like children over on RED over their new recruit." he said, amused at his description. "Infighting? Thank god. They'll be less coordinated that means come battle time." there was definitive relief in the BLU leader's voice. "Are you going to tell me what has you yelling at our scout and spending long hours in your workshop yet or shall I learn things my own way?" Porfirio asked idly. Jack sighed, exhaustion was evident in him through his slumped shoulders. "Nothing I want the men to know about yet. I'm hoping to resolve the issue first before mentioning it." he spoke tiredly, glancing up at the taller man. "You'll have my silence; of this I swear." the spy said solemnly. "Right, I'll update you on things later, come to my workshop. God knows, I'll probably need your area of expertise before the end of this." Jack conceded; he was right too. Stealth would be key for dealing with the fallout.

RED base did not notice when their spy came back in. Or they did but no one cared. They were busy doing other things to entertain themselves. Pyro tried to say something to him but it was lost to the muffling of his mask. Spy waved him off and continued on his way to the barracks. The trunk at the end of his cot was the target and with deft fingers he opened the chest containing his personal belongings. There was a single picture nestled on the bottom that he pulled out. He didn't need the dim lighting to see the figures in the photograph; he knew them by heart. Two boys wrestling in the park on a lone Saturday afternoon in their hometown. Each was dirty and had big smiles upon their faces. "Those your nephews?" a voice asked from behind him. Stern and foreboding, it was Soldier who asked. Was that his cover story? "Yes, they are fine lads." he smiled, holding out the picture clasped in two fingers. "Strapping young boys I see. They should join the army when they're of age." the man complimented. Spy nodded before putting the image back into his trunk. "That is their dream. Not that they can make up their mind which of the sides to choose." he laughed lightly, sitting upon his cot and lighting a new cigarette. "Well if they join the BLU then I look forward to the honor of killing them someday." Soldier said diplomatically. Spy rolled his eyes, if only they knew.

The two spies had grown up together in their small hometown. They were neighbors and close friends. Each with the single desire to one-up the other. Be it grades, or girls, or accomplishments; each would work hard to see the other at the bottom. Soon enough they started to actively sabotage each other until finally they came of age for recruitment. Porfirio and he had been unable to agree on a side. Both BLU and RED paid the same, had roughly the same numbers, and were tied in their conflicts. Ideologically the one side was more open than the other. Red preferred anonymity where as BLU enjoyed unity. After many arguments they settled upon joining the other side and besting one another in the fields of conflict. Now instead of women, the spies stole information. Instead of grades, they had kills, and to bring the other to the bottom, they had to kill one another. They were dead even after this last battle once more. This was their game though. Men close enough to be brothers with a strong, bordering on psychotic, competitive edge. After the war they figured they'd take up fishing or some other new hobby. Until then, they would fight and their sides as far as RED Spy was aware did not know the twos' history. Something, he decided, was a very good thing. No one wanted to know that they were merely pawns in the grander scheme of things; it affected the game that way.

Author's footnotes: Uh oh... Two spies with a history can never be good now can they? How will this shape the things to come? Find out some other time!


	3. Rain Rain Go Away

Author's notes: Alrighty! Third chapter up and out. The plot continues. :3

Chapter 3: Rain rain go away, bring the battle of another day.

"You're telling me one of us can die?" Porfirio broke the hanging silence in the office. The engineer nodded, "In laymen terms, yeah." The spy rubbed his chin and leaned over to look at the monitor, "Which one of us exactly do you think it is going to be?" he asked, his mind burning with questions. Jack shook his head and said in a voice that betrayed how exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally he really was, "I'm finding out who it is not first. That ain't easy. These aren't the easiest to read, it takes hours of decrypting just to find out the basics for one and even then, I can only go as far as to find out the members' class on the chip. The companies really went all out on the security for these. I'm an engineer more than a programmer, it takes time. Even when I find out who it belongs to, it'd take forever to get a replacement sanctioned. The agreements stated that neither side would remake their members more than one body at a time after death. They didn't want unfair advantages to be used." the spy took a drag, thinking this over, "They didn't want cloned armies and so gave a failsafe in these chips against accessing their data and then buried the process of getting new ones under a pile of bureaucrats you are saying." Jack grunted as he typed away at his computer. That was exactly what they did. "Lovely." the masked man responded sarcastically.

A light knock at the door broke the tapping sounds of the keyboard. "Yeah Armin?" Jack called from his seat, knowing who it'd be. The door opened softly, "Jack I brought you some more coffee... Oh, greetings Porfirio. I did not know that you would be here. I would have brought another cup." the medic eyed up the spy who turned and him a dashing smile. "You should be glad I'm here. Espionage training includes hacking. Perhaps I can help get to the bottom of this mystery sooner than out leader. That would be a good thing, wouldn't it Dr. Armin?" he said smoothly from his perch upon the desk. The older man just shook his head in exasperation. "I was hoping this would be kept under wraps. For every person who knows, it becomes harder to contain the fallout." Jack cringed mildly under the curt tone, he could recognize a lecture when he heard it. "Sorry Armin but he's right. He could be of more use to me knowing than being kept in the dark. Besides, he has connections we may need later." Jack apologized, looking down at the cup he was handed to. He saw his spy's reflection from the steamy surface. Not too pleased with the idea of using the RED spy from the looks of it but Porfirio was hiding it with a smile. Good, no immediate protests meant he would ultimately do it in the end. Armin just sat and drank from his own cup, contemplating things that Jack didn't have a hope to read.

RED team's soldier was never described as a nice man. "Nurse! How many times do I have to tell you to shoot straight ahead and at the target! You're flinching! Stop panic firing and actually aim!" he barked at the younger man whom held his syringe gun a little too tightly in both hands. Where Medic saw shining potential in this cadet, Soldier held no faith in the aspiring replacement. "I-I'm trying!" the timid man stuttered, showing a glimpse of defiance. A burst of anger for his efforts found the upstart Nurse to the ground with a muddy boot square on his back. "Are you talking back at me? Think I'm going to sit here while an inferior recruit decides to get uppity to his superior? Think again buddy-boy! You're going to run laps now in full gear around the perimeter of the base. 500 times! Move!" he barked, malice seeping from every word. Wide eyed and flustered, Nurse nodded and stammered, "Y-y-yes s-sir! S-s-orry s-sir!" As Solider removed his boot he watched the younger man dash off to gear up, one large footprint emblazoned upon his white coat. He turned around, a satisfied expression written upon his face, just to see Medic glaring at him from the other doorway.

"Do you think it is fun to push him down like that, Soldier? To ruin any confidence he may have gained?" the taller man spoke in clipped tones, anger in his eyes. "Aw Medic, don't get your panties in a bunch. That kid is the worst cadet I've seen yet! He'll be the death of one of us yet if we don't crack down on him now." Soldier waved. "He is not the worst! All he needs is confidence in his abilities... Something that members like you keep quashing the moment he musters up any!" the indignant voice of Medic raised, catching the attention of a few passer byers. Muttering amongst the few began. "It's new aged hippy thinking like that that'll keep that miserable maggot of yours weak! Stop suckling him from your tit and let the boy grow up-!" the stockier man began to shout but was cut off to a well rounded punch to the face. A helmet clattered to the ground as onlookers watched Soldier reel back and return fire in the form of a mule kick to the Medic's solar plexus. Excited chattering and shouts of "fight!" called out into the air, drawing attention by all save the man running out in the rain. And as he ran, rain plastering his clothing to his body, Nurse was the only one not present when the brawl began.

It started between Medic and Soldier, but soon it became apparent who was comrades to which of the two men as others jumped in to join the fray. Heavy first, trying to pull Soldier off the doctor who was returning as many blows as he was receiving. Scout ran interference by jumping at the massive man with his bat in hand. Demolitions, already hopped out on some substance or another took this as initiative to invite himself to the party and was throwing blows at anyone who would come close enough. Pyro, sans flamethrower jumped atop the two on the ground fighting men in a haphazard dog pile. The Engineer brought with him his trusty wrench and was trying to brain Medic during one of the man's up times. Sniper and Spy, for their credit, just looked on. One was cheering on the fray, entertained immensely whilst the other looked on darkly. "Ha ha mate, did you see that!? Beautiful!" the Sniper pointed from his perch upon an ammunitions crate at one of the men's particularly brutal blows. "We should end this before they carry their animosities into battle." the spy spoke logically. Sniper made a sound, "And ruin this perfectly good source of entertainment? Hardly, mate. Is that a grenade Demo pulled!? Let's high tail it outta here!" Sniper was quick on his feet when survival was at stake. Spy was prone to agreeing with this. From outside the explosion resonated, startling the running man into tripping over his own feet. From within the locker room the Reviver started to churn out those caught in the explosion, its job was never done.

The glistening droplettes of water clinging to the nonporous surfaces all over the land sparkled in the sunlight of a new and beautiful new day. A lone bluebird landed upon a rooftop to sing its little heart out, it's joyous song filled the air around it. At least until the sniper rifle cried out with a crack, silencing the small creature once and for all. Excitement was abound for the members of BLU, the rain had gone in the night, leaving the battlegrounds laden in puddles and the promise of a good fight to come. Few members looked outwards with a heavy dread. Three chips had yet to be read, two of them remained unknown in the group and another cleared. Spy was relieved within him that he was not the one who would die for their cause but the other two, his leader and their doctor remained an unknown. One could always stay indirectly out of combat, keep himself safe within the protection of technology. The other however, was never seen outside the thick of battle. He went where he was needed and the dangers piled against him were astounding. "I'm not going to let these men down, Jack. Even if I die, I can not forsake them over my own safety. You know it goes against my every principle." the older man with the tired eyes said, not even looking at the others as his gaze kept to the area outside the window.

Frustration was evident in the others voice, "Damn it Armin, if they die it's no consequence, they'll just come back. They'll all come back. You could stay dead. Don't you care at all about that? Not even a little?" the doctor looked to his friend and considered his words, "I do, but I'm going out there anyways. I trust you will see that I will survive in the end. Our cause is too great, this part in our war is too critical. If we loose control of the area the RED will be in the lead. We'll be set back from our goal. If we reach the final checkpoint we're set for life, our children and our children's children will never want for anything ever again. It is not selfish of me to want to see my sons' lead a good life. I'd die for them to have that opportunity." He had to bring up his boys back at home. Those two brown haired angels he met once on break. Armin loved his kids. Jack sighed. He couldn't convince the man. "That's a shame. I wouldn't want to break the news to those kids that their father is gone." Jack said seriously. "They'd understand in the end my sacrifice. You'll understand once you and Julie finally have a set of your own." that man played dirty bringing up his wife. They wanted children, and the money from his success would easily pay for the fertility treatments so that they could. "Very well Armin... you win. But be careful out there. Don't get yourself into any situation you can't get yourself out of." the leader conceded finally. His medic smiled warmly, "Thank you Jack. I will do my best." with that said the older man walked away to get ready, leaving him and the spy behind to talk. "I have an idea, my friend. Porfirio? Your friend... I think we're going to need him, think you can go talk to him for me?"

End Chapter 3

Author notes: Why is BLU getting more personal details than RED? Chapter 2 alluded to the fact that RED prefers anonymity. They give the RED members full privacy and only a title to work off of. The war is for a grand money prize. You could think of this as a grandiose blood sport with a very juicy golden carrot at the end. It's not the first time this "war" has been fought, it won't be the last. RED doesn't want anyone to know who they are because after everything ends they don't want to be found. Take the money and go live their lives without a spotlight. BLU is more open, though it too is limited, you get your name, you can tell your story. It's the reality show without the confessionals off to the side. Some of the members of BLU form friendships they keep long after the war.


	4. Tailored Plans and Treachery

Author's notes: Thank you Spiffykinz for the first review for this story. You tickled me pink and filled me with warm fuzzies for your troubles. :3

Chapter 4: Tailored Plans and Treachery

Two women sat upon their chairs, side by side, their headsets sat upon each one's pretty head. They were dressed sharply in two different colored yet identical uniforms that were tailored tight to fit their forms. High fitting, polished boots clad each of them, completing the militaristic look they were going for. A man dressed sharply in purple stood between the two, a broad smile showing off his pearly white, perfect teeth. These two women were picked from amongst thousands of women who showed up for the part. The man had picked them out personally. They were twins, identical in every way, down to the piercing yet seductive eyes and full lips. They were the voices that announced to the teams important events. They had to be the picture of both power and perfection. Cameras swiveled around the room, taking in the three in all their glory. He spoke his small talk to the two whom seem engaged upon everything he said before standing up straight and walking up to the platform in the center of the room. As the lights turned on the cue screen came alive, giving the host of this spectacle the lines he was to speak. A camera man's fingers counted down until they were on air. Four... Three... Two... One... The game was on.

"Greetings gentlemen of the RED. Today is a fine day is it not? The rains have gone and washed away the blood of your miserable failure of the last mission and have left the lands a clean slate to victory..."

"... You of BLU are playing a game of risk today. The stakes are higher than most of you know. Do not become cocky today from last mission's stalemate. Only success can save you all but take heed; even in victory can you lose something dear to you all..."

"...Crush the BLU and take your success with you to the next territory!..."

"We are RED! We shall triumph over all!..."

"We are BLU! We shall triumph over all!..."

"Let the preparations begin!"

"Is it just me or does that woman give me the heeby jeebies?" BLU's scout asked the others. "Yes, Stan, yes she gives that to us all." the soldier, Len nodded soberly. Stan's thoughts went towards what the mysterious woman said, something about them losing something dear to them? What was that? He was about to voice his question but got distracted by a voice, "Come on lads, we've got work to do! You don't want RED taking our territory do ya?" the demolitions expert called to the two, carrying with him a box of explosives.

RED waited at the gates. Normally they would be psyching each other out for the battle to come. Some of the more fanatical would self injure themselves so that the UberCharges of the two Medics would build up faster. Taunts and curses normally would be flying from their lips, hoping BLU would hear from the distance. Today was silent, only a few would let loose a swear or two, and only at each other. The chief Medic held his medigun up in a position that the fanatics knew would not be going down for use on them, his apprentice was holding, abeit with a fine tremor, his syringe gun instead of the medigun all together. Tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Turret's coming up!" Jack announced to the others. He was fortifying the defenses around the second control point before moving towards the third. The third was indoors, the walls lent him added protection. So long as it stayed safe, he could keep back and ambush enemies and stay out of relative harm. His medic was more likely to get killed this day. A siren blared out into the morning, ending the preparations. It was time to fight.  
RED split every which way, battle cries peeled forth from their lips. Guns ready and already firing as they ran forward. A bullet cracked out, down went Pyro, his head completely blown from his body. Spy had already broken off the group to sabotage machines and slit throats, cloaked and using the shadows cast from the morning sun. Rockets hailed from a rooftop as the BLU soldier flied overhead onto another rooftop. "You be wanting a piece of me you unhinged looney?" Demo shouted after him, launching grenades on after the man. Explosions echoed around the grounds as a limb fell from on high. "Ha ha ha that's why you don't mess with a Scotsman!" he laughed. A muffled cry called from behind the black man, Pyro was back already.

Bob, duck, weave, strike! Bats clanked against each other as two lithe forms met head on. "Hey your Mama so fat when she fell down they felt the earthquake all the way over in Canada! Yeah!" the blue colored scout spat. "Yeah? Well your Mother is so ugly when she walks down the street ever reflective surface shatters!" RED Scout returned, his bat grazing the other's shoulder. He had to bend back quick, he narrowly escaped his jaw being smashed in by the return strike. A click. He didn't recover balance quick enough. BOOM! RED fell to the shotgun in the abdomen. "Could handle this could you?! I didn't think so-" the BLU scout was silenced mid crow by a knife digging into his ribs, scoring his vitals. Blood erupted from the scout's mouth as he staggered to the ground. "I do so hate it when people gloat..." a smooth voice was the last thing he heard as things went dark. The RED spy cloaked and ran off as a stream of bullets pierced the ground leading to where he was.

Keep to the sidelines, take down only those convenient to him. Avoid detection and chose the route his rival would most likely take. Ear strained to hear any subtle sound he could around the sounds of battle. The scent of tobacco drifted to his nose. He knew the brand instantly, nobody else used that brand... He pulled out his handkerchief and waved it daintily between two fingers as he pressed against the wall, protecting his back. "Surrendering admits a battle? Finally going to tell me who is the true superior?" the smooth, rich voice spoke before RED's Spy appeared in front of him. "Free bit of news my friend: If one of us BLUs die out here in battle, we will not be coming back. Just this morning we found out it was either the medic, our leader, or me..." he smiled helplessly. It was of course true save for his own self. His long time rival did not know that however and that was apparent by the hands around his collar pulling him eye level to a pair of dark blue questioning eyes. "You would not lie to me about something like this..." he dropped the blue clad man before asking sharply, "What do you need? You would not have sought me out in this manner if I could not be of service." Porfirio grinned, he had the other's aide.

The turrets hailed the intruders with a maelstrom of projectiles. Jack hanged out close to the dispenser. He had been wounded already and was being healed steadily. RED was going about things like a chicken with its head cut off. BLU would win today. He wondered if it had anything to do with the infighting. A rocket slammed into the wall raining broken glass down over head. Thank god for hardhats. He was tinkering with a device in hand. He carried with him the last two chips needing testing. Worst case for him was the working one could be added to the Reviver later and that person would come back. It was a simple machine, all it needed was a working chip to cross reference and it would identify which was which. Green screen, a match, red screen, no match. He needed his spy and hoped for the man to pull off one heck of a friendship card on the other one.

A strangled cry rang out and the rocketing of the third check point ceased. Light shimmered before a form materialized. It was Porfirio, except something was off about the man, his expression didn't fit on the man he knew. "RED Spy." he affirmed politely. "Hm... Whatever gave you that impression?" the face took on an exaggerated curiosity. "I know my men well enough by now to know what's out of place with them." he said seriously, looking as another form shimmered into view, identical in every way with the man directly in front of him. "I think, my rival, that it would be easier to kill this man and the medic and see if they come back or not. I could guarantee your safety without double crossing my team that way." the doppleganger that was RED Spy smiled manically, pulling out his pistol. "We'll have none of that. If you are going to be of any help it will be on my terms. Least you find out if I will revive the hard way courtesy of myself." the other man glared, his own gun held up loosely towards his head. The RED shrugged and holstered his pistol back where he always kept it. "Very well. I shall humor you. For now... What do you want from me BLU leader?" Jack who had sat back to watch the two interacting enjoyed the brief respite before getting on with busy when questioned. "Take this. And these," he said, handing over his device and the chips which the other man inspected carefully, "What you are to do is get to your Reviver and test these chips. When you confirm the not broken one's identity the screen will turn green, after that you're to..." Jack began his explaination of what was wanted. A female voice shouted out from the base. "The first control point has been taken!" Outside activity continued, the BLU began to pick up steam and start really fighting. Even disorganized, a lost control point was disastrous. RED was pulling themselves together slowly but surely.

From outside the RED Sniper climbed the water tower owned by BLU, he knew that the leader was located inside the building and that the windows that ordinarily were too covered in grime to get any real shot had been blown out courtesy of Soldier. That blasted BLU spy was darting away already, up to mischief no doubt. No one had spotted him yet. He looked back and swore he saw a second shimmer. Was that Spy? Nah, last he had seen the man of mystery he was over in the western sector looking for some throats to slit, he wouldn't be here. The sun was beating down upon the ground, causing thermals to distort things from the distance. It must have been those.

Nurse again was Revived, he just couldn't seem to find his focus. How hard could it be? His orders were to keep his mentor healed and form a chain. It should have been easy. Instead there was a knife that got him in the back, killing him silently, yet slow. He remembered the strong arms pulling him away under cover, hiding him from the brief search of the elder Medic. His life drained out almost leisurely as the stench of tobacco filled his nostrils. He was paralyzed waist down from the sadistic blow, his hands held tight in a grip he couldn't break. Shock and fear had filled him to the bone. He couldn't make a sound, he had been far too dazed. "Shhh... little medic, it'll be over soon enough." the voice whispered in his ears. Static from a radio started clicking on and off, as if someone was pressing the talk button over and over without actually saying a word. Low humming came from his captor. A children's song? So low that only his ears could hear it. "Time to go, little medic. See you on the battle field." the voice had a smile to it and then with a jerking cut that he could feel, Nurse faded away abruptly....

....He staggered out from the Reviver, dazed momentarily before taking up his gun and staggering out of the safety zone. Grab more ammo, just to make sure he was stocked. Time to go out there again. The young man hoped desperately that he wouldn't have the same experience again. He ran on out as shouts for Medical assistance started to come to his attention. All the while he was unaware of someone tampering with the vital piece of machinery they all depended on.

End Chapter 4

Authors Notes: What will happen to Jack with that sniper coming into range? Which side will win over the territory. Who might not make it out of this battle alive!? Find out! In our next chapter.


	5. Victory and Defeat

Author's Notes: Welcome back to the fifth chapter. Glad you all are here. Please remember to review at the end of the chapter and enjoy the read. :)

Chapter 5: Victory and Defeat

RED Spy wasn't enjoying his time in the Reviver's cavity. It was never meant to be serviced whilst shut and so there was barely any room for him and his narrow frame to fit. It was an easy task at least, though tedious. Pull chip out, check, put chip back, and repeat. He was reminded of Christmas and having an old string of lights that had a single bulb burned out in an unknown place. Except this took forever to test each "bulb". Oh, one was done! Nope, wrong one again. Next.

"Stay behind me doctor!" shouted BLU's heavy over the scream of his gun. They had found themselves at the second checkpoint and under a whole heap of trouble. "I'm trying, Borislav. Believe me! I'm trying!" Armin yelled, keeping himself close and mirroring the heavy's movements the best he could whilst still operating his medigun. They were backing up under the pressure of enemy fire. Another heavy with medic in tow were their opponents. Their suppression fire had broke when the dreaded ubercharge kicked in for the RED team and allowed them to gain the advantage. Now it had become a matter of which of the two heavy weapons specialists could take in the most damage before falling. Bullets were rising out of Borislav's body as old wounds healed only to be replaced by new wounds rapidly. He laughed amidst the haze of pain. It was like water bouncing off of him! Armin's eyes widened, the ledge of this control point's platform was coming up. They were running out of room!

Sniper of the RED team was lining up his shot, trying to keep the mandatory laser sight from falling into noticeable range. He was going to bag him a leader. His scope lined up for the perfect shot upon the BLU engineer's head and his finger slipped with ease over the trigger. "Got you, you damn bugger." he mumbled in satisfaction. It'd be a waste to shoot the man now, the idiot would just revive and be back. This shot had to count. Now began Sniper's waiting game. When the other's came round he would take his prize.

The BLU's spy was sneaking up behind the RED medic, his knife at ready for a glorious kill. The medic in question saw the man from the corner of his eyes. This was quite the dilemma. Stop healing his teammate to fight his would be assassin and the man would take in lethal amounts of damage but he might be able to pick up on the healing again versus getting killed and the man receiving lethal amounts of damage anyways. It wasn't a hard choice. When the spy came within striking distance he in a sweep of the arm slashed out with his bonesaw. It cut true and deep into the man's chest. Cutting flesh and bone. The man staggered back surprised, clutching the deep wound before falling to the ground in pain. With luck that debilitating damage would keep the spy on the ground and out of his hair. He had enough seasons on him that he wasn't about to fall to such a dirty stunt. "Any time now medic!" Heavy grunted, falling to one knee. His hands were back upon the medigun and healing his comrade before he even finished his sentence.

Check the chip, put the chip back. Seven down. RED spy was so utterly sick of being in a dark and confined space. The machine whirred to life, reforming their soldier from the looks of it. He kept back as it spat the man out. Bright light from their locker room poured in, blinding him momentarily. Out went Soldier, back into battle with a cry. Pyro was next. Demolitions. What a terrible day for them. "I'll get you back you bastard!" roared Demo running out. Guess they found themselves a trap from the other side's demolitions, only that man could run their Demo's blood that hot. He looked down to the screen on the makeshift device, it was green! Finally. Now grab the next bloody chip, and that was the one they'd be after. Damn Porfirio better appreciate this; he was never going to let his rival live this down. He tapped the talk button on the radio communicator again, he needed somebody dead to get out of this blasted compartment!

His foot was on the ledge, Borislav was pressing into him. Armin decided a broken leg would be the smallest injury he could incur if he simply jumped down with the man in tow. He heard the word, "Charge!" and a rocket blast the platform at their feet. "Oh no!" the heavy cried, being hit with the splash. It was all they needed to be pushed clean of the platform. As he fell he hoped to Gott it would not be a hard landing...

The radio clicks roused him from his pool of blood. Porfirio groaned and looked up. "The second control point has been captured!" a female's voice hissed into the communicator set in his collar. Bloody hell...

RED stormed towards the final control point, victory was in reaching distance. BLU members were already raining hell down upon them to protect their final spot. Rocket fire took out Scout. Unknowingly freeing RED team's spy. The BLU were aggressive in protecting what was theirs. More bodies piled. The Reviver had its work cut out for it.

He lost so much blood... he felt dizzy. Footfalls. More RED, maybe one would finish the job. A sound of surprise from a familiar voice. "Lucky you I suggested the alternative route, my friend." a chiding voice met his ears. Mercy... "Heh, your Medic did a number on me." he breathed out a small laugh. Helping arms turned him over and applied pressure to his wound. "Stay alive, that is all I asked you to do. Do you ever listen to your oldest friend?" Spy remarked, dragging his weak body upwards. Cool metal felt oddly good against his back as he was laid down. "You better listen to me." his friend warned. Hands were fiddling with his disguise watch. He cracked his eyes open to see himself looking down on him. "Control point recovered! Excellent." a female's voice nearly purred in his ear. He shut them once more and allowed his friend to do whatever crazy scheme he was up to.

"One minute left!" a voice cried over the territories intercom. RED swore loudly as some broke off to get towards the control point they lost. BLU spy hovered over their fallen RED, they roared and opened fire at the retreating figure. "He's still alive. BLU's team are all at the final checkpoint! GO! I'll heal him and reclaim this spot, you worry about the last one!" Nurse yelled. For once the others listened and ran back from where they came. He only had to worry about that spy. "Don't worry, Spy. I'll fix you up." he smiled shakily, letting the healing beam fall upon his teammate. He wondered why this control point wasn't being captured as fast as usual but shook it off as just things seeming longer. He was so pumped with adrenaline. He almost laughed as he noticed the cigarette in Spy's mouth. That man never quit. The man stirred and sat up. Nurse leaned in to help prop him up with his arms around his back. Spy smiled warmly. "Thank you kindly, Medic." the masked man said gratefully. Nurse stiffened, and tried to pull back in alarm but the other had already pulled him in close. A familiar tobacco smell reached his nostrils. Oh no... "You're not Spy!" he gasped right as the knife plunged into his chest, piercing his heart. "Can't say that I am. Thank you anyways for the healing." the man spoke as he pulled the dead man off the control point. "Victory!" a female's voice cried into his communicator. "You Failed!" he could hear coming from the dead man's collar. With a smile he checked his pocket. Mission complete.

Weapons all deactivated for the RED team. Leaving them helpless to the onslaught of fire. A sniper cursed for taking so long for his shot. One less kill to his name. Sniper would be the only one besides Spy to not get killed in the after game slaughter. RED base's Reviver was hard at work remaking the fallen men. When the machine finally stopped somebody noticed something important. They were missing a man. "Where's my apprentice?" their Medic asked, storming through the base, looking in every room. "Relax man, that guy's probably still out there cowering behind some rocks until the big bad BLU all go back home." Scout shrugged. Angry eyes of the doctor were cast on him. "I'm just sayin'!"

"You have them Porfirio?" Jack asked, holding out his hands. Sure enough three chips fell into his palm. "My friend is reliable. When he sets his mind to it." the spy smiled. "Good job. And he never suspected a thing huh?" the leader asked, walking back to the machine. Two chips were to go back in the Reviver and the device's results needed to be read. Stan ran up to him before he could get to the locker room. "Sir! Armin's not on base! Heavy said the two of them fell off the platform on the second control point but he never came back!" the young man's voice had an edge to it. "Shit. Go get the team and check that spot, Porfirio and I have a task to complete. Go!" he ordered, running straight to his office as the scout gave a "Yes sir!" "Why not the Reviver first?" his spy asked curiously as the leader plugged in the machine to the computer. "I need to know something first. Class names popped up on the screen, giving the complete list of those available. Jack read through them all twice before letting out a swear. "Shit... Shit. Shit!" Porfirio didn't have to ask. He knew. As they got to the Reviver and the maintenance codes were entered they worked in silence. Two chips were placed in the machine making it come to life. A crisp, white uniformed form fell to the ground before shakily getting to their feet. They took one look at Porfirio and reeled back against the wall. "What's going on?! Where... How... Why am I on BLU base!?" the young voice panicked. As the Reviver shut itself back into the wall Jack turned to leave. "Brief the medic. We might be needing him soon if Armin's still somehow alive."

End Chapter 5

Author's notes: Oh no! Armin is out there hurt or dead! What will happen to our poor BLU medic? What about Nurse or the RED team when they find out he's no longer in their possession? Find out next time!


	6. Make New Friends

Author's notes: Welcome to chapter six. It's good to see you all again. Thank you very much for reading this story. It makes me happy. Thank you Spiffykins for yet another review. I do sometimes write more than one chapter in a day. I have a hard time spacing my releases out so it probably won't be unusual to see up to a few chapters released sometimes.

Chapter 6: Make New Friends... but keep the old.

The fear of loss brought back memories in Jack. His mind trying to counsel him and remind him all at the same time of what had been and what may never be anymore. Its little journey through his past brought back with it an earlier time, one when he did not know so much about the man out in the fields lost and probably dead. Armin's and his friendship had not really cemented nor the bond form oddly enough until that one day when everything seemed to be going wrong.

"We're sorry sir, we don't have the files telling us you can go on this plane. You'll have to wait until we receive a reply from your company so that we can permit you to leave abroad." the disinterested and nasally voice of a travel clerk spoke to him from behind a shield of glass. Jack's hands slammed down on the counter. "Are you saying I can't go home?! Look lady, I want to see my wife. I don't get too many times that I can go home, I don't want to miss my chance!" he shouted to an unimpressed clerk. She could look death in the eye and not care. She just answered in the same tone as before, "I'm sorry sir, but until your company gives us approval we can't get you aboard any flights. The standard time of inquiry is fourteen days. You should have phoned ahead to see that things were all in order before coming here." "Damn it!" he swore, turning his back on the counter and rolling his luggage out front. What was he going to do. Julie was going to be upset and to top that off he had no where to go. "Guten tag, Leader. Jack was it? What on earth are you doing out here? You live in America, you should be on a flight home by now." an accented voice greeted him. Looking towards the source he saw a black haired man with whites upon his temples, standing in civilian attire that seemed crisp and proper.

"Medical Officer Armin?" he questioned. "Ja, it is good to see a familiar face. Do not be so formal though, Leader. We're not on the clock. You can just call me Armin out here." the man waved, his voice all together pleasant. "Right, Armin. Look. I'm not having a very good day. It would seem that those pricks inside didn't get my approval to travel home so I'm going to be in not so good a mood." he explained, the edge of anger still in his voice. "Can't go home? What a shame. You know this travel terminal is right next to the train station. Only but a mile from here. I was enjoying the walk. If you don't have any place to go you may stay at my house until things clear up." Armin offered unexpectedly. Jack was taken aback by the offer. "Stay with you? But you barely know me. I may be your leader in the war but you don't owe me anything out here." he exclaimed. "I know. But it is the right thing to do. Come along, Jack. The train will leave before we arrive if we dally on here." the German man smiled before continuing on his walk. Jack, while taken aback by this man's kind offer, followed.

The team held out lights to see better by. Scout Stan was up on ahead, climbing down into the crevice in which Borislav said they fell. "Hey guys! This pit is full of water! The rain really filled it up good!" he called on down. Some snarky comments followed followed in his wake as the young man treaded in chest deep water. No wonder the control point was on a platform, this spot was a flood plane. Trying to keep his lantern above water proved difficult. Especially when every so often there was a dip and he'd find himself under water. "Be careful down there! We don't want another person to rescue!" one of the men shouted from above. "Yeah," he coughed, "Then you come down to help me!"

The train ride was held in a companionable silence. Or at the least it did not feel awkward. Every so often a string of easy conversation would start between them. Jack being the dominant voice in all of them. He needed something to occupy himself with. The good doctor listened intently as he spoke of his home town, about his life and his wife, how the two of them were trying to have kids. It was interesting to hear that even on his off time the other man was the town doctor. He had done everything from surgery to child birthing in his small countryside home. They both had come from small towns apparently. Though Jack's current home was bordering on urban these days. The hours melted away until they finally departed the train. Armin's neighbor was there, an elderly woman with a weathered yet pleasant face. She had come to pick the doctor up apparently. "Hilde, guten abend. It is good to see you. How are you're knees doing on this fine evening?" the doctor asked pleasantly. "Eh, they're doing well, bless you doctor. Those boys of yours have been clamoring all day to see you they have. It was hard getting them to sit still long enough to make cookies." she smiled, showing her dentures in a full smile. Jack was taken aback once more. He didn't know that Armin was a dad. "You had kids? But you didn't even mention having a wife!" he said surprised. Armin chuckled, "Ja, two boys. No wife though Jack. I'm a widower." The old lady chimed in, "That he is. And he wouldn't be for long if he just would look for a woman to make his wife. There's plenty of good women over at our church. He poo-poos the very idea." she scolded lightly in that tone all old women use when they have the best of intentions at heart. She seemed satisfied until she ambled up to Jack and smiled at Armin. "Doctor, you didn't introduce me to your friend." she said coyly. "Oh! Es tut mir Lied, Hilde," he apologized to the elderly woman before introducing them, "This is Jack. He's my leader in the war and a good man. Jack, this is Hilde, my neighbor and the kind woman who looks after my boys whilst I am away.". "A pleasure, Hilde. Armin was kind to allow me to stay with him." he beamed as he shook the old woman's hand. She looked pleased, "Likewise, Jack. You have a firm grip, you're a good man indeed. Don't get me started on that war of yours though. You better take good care of our doctor you should. He's the best doctor our little town's ever had and a grand father at that. Don't think I won't be writing you any nasty letters if you let him down." she waggled her finger. The men laughed and helped Hilde get back down the stairs. They had some boys waiting for them at the end of this trip who wanted to see their father.

"Let me go!" shouted the frightened medic, his hand struggling to hold on to the syringe he got out from his gun. "Not if you're going to inject yourself again with whatever that substance is. You already died once! It's not going to get you anywhere!" Porfirio grit his teeth and shoved the man who was barely out of childhood against the wall. The syringe clattered to the ground and was kicked out of range. "What did you do? Why do I keep reviving here? What can you possibly gain be holding me against my will?" the young man yelled, eyes already watering from frustration. "Protection really. Apparently for what we were after we got the worst pick in the litter. Of all the men we were hoping to keep prisoner it certainly wasn't the runt Medic. The seasoned Medic, yes. You, no. You were just the first match taken. Honestly, at least your elder would have been of use." the spy said stonily. The young medic opened and shut his mouth without a sound, gaping at the audacity his captor showed. "Why you... you jerk! Of all things. You kidnapped someone at random and then insult them? If anything it is you who should have picked more carefully. What does it say when a captor chooses the worst of the lot?" the indignant voice made Porfirio blink as he processed this sudden defiance. He leaned in close with a grin and smiled broadly as the young medic flinched up and held his arms over himself in such a way as to protect himself. "It would seem as if the runt has himself a bit of a growl to him. You will have to do better than that if you are to phase anyone here. They can say much nastier things than what I just heard." he crooned in amusement. He turned to leave, "Go and kill yourself again and again if you want; you'll learn soon enough it will do you no good. I would recommend staying on base. RED is your enemy now that you are clad in our colors and I doubt any story you come up with will be believed over their hatred of this side." The door opened and shut, leaving a profoundly confused man in its wake.

"Father! Father! You're home!" two young voices cried out excitedly, running towards the older man and latching on to either of his legs. "Ah Josef, Kaspar! Look at you two. You have grown so much!" Armin answered them delightedly as he picked them up, one for each arm and spun them about, inciting giggles from the pair. It was a happy homecoming. "A fine set of boys you have there Armin." Jack laughed, the air of happiness brightening even his mood. "Ja, This one is Kaspar," he lifted one up with a squeal to sit upon his hip. "And this one is Josef! They are both seven years old and look at them... they have shot up in height! Did you two gain a few centimeters? I think you did!" He talked lovingly to his children, bouncing them about and rubbing his cheek against theirs. Dinner was a lively affair where upon many guests showed up at all hours to greet the doctor, often bringing breads, cookies, dishes of various foods, and bouquets of flowers. The children did not once remove themselves from their father's presence and stayed up a few hours past their bedtime listening to stories and catching up with each other from the missing months. Jack realized by the way the boys reacted they did not watch the show that broadcasted their war. It was a wise move, what child would want to watch their parent potentially get hurt and/or killed? As Armin tucked his children in Jack sat upon the sofa and waited for the man to come back down as he thumbed through an album containing family photos. "You have a good family. Real nice." he remarked. Armin nodded, pride shining in his eyes. "Ja, it may not be much, but we live well. Come, I'll tell you the stories behind some of these pictures if you'd like." They spent hours afterwards, talking about families and futures. By the end of his stay there he learned so much that for once, he could not wait to see his teammate again when their leave was over.

The young medic looked around the BLU base, it was empty except for a lone man looking outwards towards the lands lost in thought. "You're the leader." he stated, his displeasure thick and mixed with fear. "That I am kid. Sorry for the surprise, all is fair and all that..." the man rubbed at his neck, not taking his gaze off the horizon. "I want to go back. You can't keep me here, it's certainly against the rules I'm sure!" he huffed, crossing his arms that really did not do for his age. "Really? I looked through the rules, surprisingly they do not. Men get tossed around all the time. Think of this as a balancing act, your team has an extra medic and ours may be gone. Sounds about right if you ask me." "That doesn't count! You took me, not the administrators!" he snapped. "Look at it this way. If the Admins really cared, you'd already be back over there. Now if my medic is fine then I see no reason I can't let you go right then and there but would you really want it? From the sounds of things you're barely tolerated, a chunk of your team hates you, you barely can get by even after being in this war long enough to have acclimated yourself, and you flinch whenever anyone so much as takes a tone with you." the young medic pulled himself out of his cringe, ashamed at the truth. The hard eyed man continued, "Now as I see it, I just did you one hell of a favor. I'm sure some folks over on RED were nice to you and it's because of them that you're really want to go back but it's the shit from the others that are holding you back. You want to really get better, you want to really grow the way you should. Stick around here. Even if it's for a couple of rounds. If you can look at me in the eyes and honestly say you want to go back then I'll let you leave; no strings attached. You can go and rejoin with RED and pick up where you left off. No harm, no foul. Sounds like a good deal?"

The medic gave the other a long hard look, taking the words spoken into consideration. It wasn't everyday you had a chance to change your circumstances. "I'll think about it." he said finally. He received a smile that spoke volumes. "I'm Jack by the way. You can tell me your name when you're good and ready." the man held out his hand. He balked at it for a bit. "They call me Nurse over there..." he said embarrassed. "Ha ha, you deserve better than that. Seeing as no one really calls him by the title we'll just call you Medic for now."the man took his hand and shook it heartily. The mood vanished as the sounds of shouts and footfalls began. As what looked like a half soaked team came over the hillside with a stretcher in tow crying out in excited tones, "We found him! He's hanging on!" Jack dragged his possible recruit along at full run shouting to the men, "Get him into the medical bay immediately. We have help right here!"

End Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hooray, Armin is alive! At least for the time being. Will Nurse like his stay on BLU? Will RED retaliate? You know the drill... Find out in the coming chapters!


	7. Reality Twist?

Author's notes: Welcome back! We're delighted you could be here. We love our readers so.

Chapter 7: Reality Twist?

For the once RED Nurse, things were very overwhelming. First there was the whole BLU team eying him up critically, noting the color of his uniform with a questing gaze. The barrage of questions and answers round that the BLU leader, Jack, handled quite admirably all things considered. The inability to use the medigun right off the bat was going to make the captive RED member scream. He had to stabilize this man, Armin, the old fashioned way before he could have a hope to use that valuable piece of equipment. The medical office was packed as the young man tried to do his work. It was akin to a circus complete with clowns scrabbling over themselves to get him every tool he asked for. Either they really cared for this man he was working on now or they trusted him about as much as they would a snake in a baby's cradle.

"Can I have some space?" he snapped finally, unable to stand the many looks.

"Okay you heard him; all of you out." the leader shooed the lot through the door leaving the two of them and the man upon the table struggling to breath.

"What's the damage?" the man asked, looking towards his friend with concern thick in his voice.

"Broken ribs, a few bullet wounds, his right arm's out of his socket, he's got fluid in his lungs, his core temperature is down, vitals are poor, and he's in shock. He's going to need a transfusion. Why aren't you guys just killing him so he can come out fully restored. Even my Mentor slips a syringe of concentrated morphine into those we find badly damaged." he asked, annoyed by all the work he was being forced to do.

"Weren't you paying attention? I already told all the others he wouldn't come back if he were to die. I'm willing to bet they aren't even away." he raised his voice and gave a look towards the door causing the muffled voices outside it to suddenly stop. It took a few breaths before the talking on the other side began again, of course, making the leader sigh.

Armin looked worse for wear. Pale and struggling to breath. The Medic checked his recently placed nasal cannula to make sure it was providing the much needed oxygen into the man's lungs and adjusted the thermal blanket. Without the crowd around he could finally calm down and focus upon his work.

"What all are you going to do for him before you use the gun?" Jack asked finally, breaking the relative silence.

"Get the fluid out of his lungs, treat the shock, warm him up. We don't normally deal with near drownings and prolonged damage, everything gets treated on the spot. After battle cleanup can be brutal but I got to say this now, it's not as if we go too far out of our way. The gun makes us lazy. The fact that even if our patient dies he'll be just fine is another big factor. You only have to care so much." the young man replied, checking the varying I.V.s and the like. The Medic looked over to the hovering man, it was obvious the patient and he were friends.

As if to give the other some piece of mind he added finally, "If it means anything. I have faith that he'll pull through. When he stabilizes, he'll be in the clear."

He left the table and took a seat upon one of the offices' few chairs and picked up the book left on the counter by the man now patient to thumb through. Jack pulled up a stool and sat beside the bed, watching the weak rise and fall of Armin's chest and jumping every time the man fell into a coughing fit. This would be a long night.

"I searched the grounds like you told me to, I couldn't find him." the annoyed voice of Scout informed Medic. Appearing like he was formed from the shadows itself was Spy,

"I as well went through the field and checked every place your apprentice could possibly have hidden. I found nothing." the man said sorrowfully, before leaving to do whatever it was that Spy did on his off time.

"Nothing from my scopes." Sniper called down from the stairway. Medic pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where could he have disappeared to?" he groaned. Heavy's thick hand rested upon his shoulder.

"He will turn up eventually Doctor. It is not so hard to believe the boy doesn't want to be found. He surely knows the teasing will begin the moment he arrives. They always tease him after a lose." the large man tried to comfort the stressed man.

"Perhaps you're right. If you are though and that's the reason my ward is missing then there will be hell to pay for the next man who opens his mouth to abuse him." he said darkly.

"Did you guys get a load of that medic Jack dragged in? It's that RED guy! How'd Jack pull of getting him?" Stan spoke loudly from the rec room. The others and he were enjoying leftovers that night.

"Aye that he was. Jack has his ways, boy, best not even question them." their demolitions expert, Cathan shook his head, throwing in his two cents. The Pyro of the group went into a long tangent, complete with wild gestures over his opinion but nobody paid any heed. Really now, if the man was going to insist on talking with that damned mask on they weren't going to listen.

"Mask, Jonas..." Stan grumbled.

The pyro let out a frustrated whine and pulled off the offending article. Messy brown hair and a sooty, dirty face appeared for all to see.

"I said: This is probably some big conspiracy brought upon by the company to open up a new challenge or something. It's that twist that always seems to happen in a series. Where one of the one team goes and unexpectedly gets thrown on the opposing one just to rile up tension and throw them all for a loop. Come on guys! It's a reality show twist!" he ended this wild theory out of breath, either that or he was finally getting some air besides the mask's filters.

"You think it's a twist?" their soldier Len asked, ducking low in his seat and looking around for the cameras that could be watching them that very instant.

"Oi, come on, the war ain't like that kinda thing. If it was we'd have a confessional booth and a LOT of women. Hot women." Stan the Scout said, the last part being much louder and seemingly directed at a listener other than them.

"What are you doing boy?" Cathan asked.

"Hey, you never know. They could be introducing some sort of reality show element to things. I for one would love to have a bunch of hot women around." Stan put his hand to his chest and looked very exaggeratedly serious.

"I think we're off topic." A voice, the sniper, Pierce, cut into the conversation, leaning back in his chair and watching them with feigned interest.

Jack was exhausted and wanted to sleep but didn't dare leave his vigil.

"Come on Armin, you got to pull through. What am I going to tell your kids if their daddy doesn't come home. Think of all the nasty letters that neighbor of yours is going to send." he smiled faintly, his eyes imploring the prone figure to do something.

"Ja... Jack...." a strained voice went past dry lips.

"I'm here buddy." Jack stood up and leaned in. Dark blue eyes opened and squinted in the bright light.

"Turn the lights down!" Jack snapped, startling the new medic into almost falling out of his chair. It took a moment for the young man to even find the switch but sure enough the lights dimmed down to a more comfortable level.

"Danke..." the other's voice was barely a whisper.

"You're one lucky man. If what I heard through the masses of reports your rescue team gave if it wasn't for the water you would have hit rock and been killed." Jack said optimistically.

"Ja... I could have lived.. without it in my lungs-" Armin was retorting before going into another coughing fit. Jack wanted to help sit the man up but with the ribs he didn't dare.

"Jack." he gasped for air, hurting from the exertion his fit caused.

"Go ahead I'm listening." Jack urged Armin to continue.

"My sons.. Take.. take care of them! I don't know. I do not think..." he panted.

"Oh no you don't Armin! You're going to pull through. Don't even humor dieing." the man said fearsomely.

"If I don't... I want them to be cared for," the older man paused to take in some more lung fulls.

"You and Julie want kids... You're my friend. Please... If I don't." he was just too exhausted to keep talking.

"Alright. If it gives you any comfort. I'll take care of your kids. Don't you take that as an invitation to die on us now." the engineer agreed. A weak smile formed on the elder medic's face before he slipped back into the darkness. Jack bit his knuckle, holding back the tears.

"His vitals are all fine. It's good he woke, that's a good sign. He really needs the rest. I doubt he'll awaken again until at least tomorrow so you should get some sleep. You'll do him no good depriving yourself." the medic broke the silence. He gave the boy a long hard look, gaging his character carefully.

"I'll go. If anything happens though. If you pull a stunt that puts any of my men at risk, you'll deal with me personally." he warned darkly.

"Give me some credit. I am a medic, as young as I may be. I wouldn't hurt this patient. It goes against my moral standings." the young man countered. The BLU leader gave him one last long look before turning to leave. As the door shut the medic turned to watch his patient's chest raise and fall. Lord, how did he always end up with such rotten luck?

End Chapter 7

Author's notes: I know it was a shorter than usual chapter. That was just a good place to stop. See you again next chapter!


	8. The Powers That Be

Author's Notes: Oopsies it would appear my internet connection has gone and disappeared here at my sister's place. You're all such good readers waiting for me to be able to get back online at home. I promise it was well worth the wait. I took your reviews to heart with the formatting and hope this chapter is much easier on the eyes. That's what you get when someone's used to college-style formating. Wall o' words. I'll go through the other's eventually and fix them as well.

Chapter 8: The Powers That Be

The ratings had reached an all time high with the showing of the last battle and it's aftermath. People clamored around their water coolers, gossiped amongst their social circle, and chatted on the forums about how the war came close to taking a life for real. There were skeptics abound denouncing the danger that the BLU medic was really in and others who insisted that the drama was real. The hidden cameras played out live on the war's main site varying feeds from around. Those fans who pined for the doctor watched intently his every moment resting in the medical office.

For the staff who orchestrated everything to do with anything involving the war, they were ecstatic. Still liability was brought up and as much as they would adore to have the poor BLU doctor remain in the state he was in they would have to replace the damaged chip. It took the whole of a few hours to remake and it was handed over to the producer along with his newspaper and morning cup of tea. The powerful man twirled the important chip around in between his fingers; sipping his beverage whilst contemplating exactly what to do with the situation. How could he milk this for all it was worth? The man smiled like a cat who ate the canary. He had an idea and it was positively decadent.

The twins, Lenka and Leisha, sat and listened to their boss as he spoke charismatically to the board of directors. Their role wasn't so much important as they were there for ornamental purposes. They were, after all, the voices of the two teams and personal favorites to the boss as well as the announcer. It was vital that they be present for every meeting. Around the neck of their boss was the chip he was making so many plans around, secure in a clear casing and held against the man's neck by a ball chain, the same kind dogtags used. The members of the board were positively twittering over their employer's ideas, they themselves enjoying the idea that they could wring in sales and publicity out of the unusual set of circumstances that their war had brought about. As the meeting closed the two identical women made sure to leave draped around their boss' arms; the perfect representation of his authority.

It was midmorning and Armin was awake and mostly lucid. He condition was stable now and he was showing improvement, if surviving the night could be called as such. His team came in and out of the office, bringing with them a series of useless, yet touching presents. Most of these were old magazines of pinup girls in tantalizing poses in which the doctor would not waste his time looking at, considering them all rubbish for the weak minded. Other things, such as a packet of cigarettes, a pulled up mess of flowers complete with roots and dirt clods from outside the base, a hastily cooked breakfast with questionable contents, and a teddy bear that smelled heavily of smoke.

Mostly he watched the young man whom had a matching uniform to him scuffle about tiredly, checking supplies and occasionally checking on his status. Jack would undoubtedly give him quite the story as to how he got what was the RED team's youngest medic. It would be quite the explanation he was sure. From what the young man told him, Jack was finally resting and nobody had the heart to wake him after the stresses he had been through. Armin was one to agree with that decision. His recovery would not shift on way or another if their leader was here fretting over him or not. The BLU base had been packing, readying themselves for the train that was stopping by to pick them all up for the next territory.

RED's was scheduled as well, and for once it would be arriving at the same time upon the other track. This was as close to peacetime as they had. Any incident that resulted in a fatality would be heavily penalized. Something neither side wanted. All weapons were powered down, including the medigun, which had the young medic sweating bullets until Armin told him to calm himself and that there was nothing that could be done. Jack, when he finally woke was not thrilled but had to back down in concession to this point.

Out of the closet a dusty wheelchair was pulled and Armin was being wheeled about via Borislav. It delighted the team to see the man about, even if he was still weak from his condition and paler than usual. The smoky smelling bear was sat upon his covered lap, hitching a ride. The pyro, Jonas, was humming with pride at the sight. It made the doctor smile to know such a small thing would probably make the man's day.

"Should we be moving him about in his state? He was practically dieing last night. Towing him around can't be healthy." the young medic asked as he trailed behind the pair.

"Sure. Armin's always happiest when he can move about and interacting with us all. You can't find better medicine than that." another young voice spoke from behind him. BLU's scout, the medic identified, complete with lopsided smile. He tried to speed up to walk beside the chair but an arm found its way around his shoulders.

"Hey relax, red. Not like I'm going to bash your head in or nothing. You and me, we're going to hang out and chat." the young man lilted, dragging the timid man off with him outside.

"See from what Jack said you're one of us for now and so I don't have no beef with you. May as well be your formal welcoming comity. In fact, I'm going to be telling you all sorts of cool stuff. For starters, look up there." the scout tipped the medic's head back. Something glinted in the light from the top floor.

"That's Pierce. He's our sniper. He don't talk much but when he does, he means business. It's eating at him that he can't shoot nothing now from that gun of his, so I bet he's pretending he could and aiming at stuff anyways." the medic paled considerably as the scout continued explaining things; was it just him or was that gun aimed at his head right now? The scout paused for a heartbeat, following his gaze and then flipped the sniper off as they kept walking away.

"Don't think nothing about that, he's always aiming that thing at my head even when that gun is working." he huffed, then perked back up upon seeing another team member.

"There's Porfirio, look over there. He likes to do his own thing. He plays a wicked card game and smokes even where we tell him not to. We have no clue where he keeps getting his cigarettes, I think they're all he packs and then wears the same uniform over and over. Jack says he orders them and they come in packages every month. Can we say cover up?" this was said in a conspiratorial manner as the scout leaned in close to talk. The young medic's eyes never left the spy until the man crept around the shack out in front and out of sight.

"Over there leaning against those crates and drinking from his flask o' mysteries is our demolitions, Cathan. He was one of our last members. Used to be a bum and lived on the streets. He's cleaned up his act considerably since then, if you can believe that. Used to pickle himself all the time. He still drinks but not so much. Armin says that he has to be weened off the stuff otherwise he dies from not having it in his system. Weird huh? He did damn good in the academy though, must've been a real genius before he got into bad habits. He lives with our pyro now. Speak of the devil."

BLU's pyro walked out with a trunk in tow. He dropped it down in front of Cathan and sat against the wall. From his suit he pulled out a lighter and flickered it on and off.

"Jonas talks a lot and comes up with weird crackpot theories. He's probably the most mental out of us all. Him and Cathan hit it off real quick out of their mutual love of pyrotechnics. One likes to blow shit up, the other likes to burn it. You can't keep the two together when the other is working obviously. They'd probably blow us all sky high. When they're not though they hang out. I think the two keep one another sane. Or as sane as they get." the scout brought them back inside and into the rec area. The cooking area was occupied by their soldier, providing the young man more fodder to talk about,

"There's Len, the soldier as you can tell. He has a thing for working. If you ask me he's taken a few too many blows to the head,"

"What's that? You talking about me boy? Plotting behind my back!?" the soldier turned around and pointed accusingly at the two with his wet pink rubber dish gloves.

"No Len!" the man called back with a roll to his eyes, he leaned in once more and whispered as Len got back to work, "I take that back... He's the most mental of us all." More people entered the room, the engineer, who beelined towards the coffee pot, the heavy, and in tote, the older medic. The scout grinned, pulled his captive to sit beside him in a chair on the other end of the room.

"There's Jack, the leader. He's always stressing about something, that's why he's always working, it keeps his mind off of things. Whenever he's not then he's one cool guy. He doesn't like bullshit and keeps us all in line real well without making things unbearable. And over there is Borislav, our heavy. He's got a heart of gold. Real nice guy, always has your back, or rather, your front. If you haven't seen him out in field you'd swear he wouldn't so much as harm a fly it'd probably make him blubber like a baby if he did. You want serious firepower, he's your man. He'd take on entire teams if it meant we'd win."

"You met Armin. He's always around making sure things are okay. He balances a lot of us out. He's like a dad to the team and whenever Jack's too busy he's the issue resolver. He's never too busy to lend an ear when you want to vent and is great for advice. I don't care why you're here but after I heard our Doc might die for real and you were fixing him up to make sure he wouldn't well... Thanks man. It was a real mess round here when things sank in. I hit a lot of us pretty hard and when the rest of us had time to let the fact that we might be losing Armin sink in we were devastated. Not trying to sound mushy here or nothing but it means a lot that you even bothered." the sincerity from the scout hit the young medic right in the chest with an ache.

He'd never been thanked for his work and to get it from one of his captors, it struck a cord. "You're welcome." he said in a small voice. The scout beamed and slapped him upon the back.

"Ha ha, you're pretty cool, red. Oh I almost forgot. You didn't get introduced to yours truly. I'm Stan. I come from America, Chicago to be more exact. I got me a girlfriend, Sarah, who is beautiful might I add. I like sports, and nothing is cooler than being able to be here. I get to live the dream. When we all win and I'm rich I'm going to marry my girl and have a mansion and maybe some kids." he grinned broadly in recollection before perking up.

"Oh, you haven't told me about you yet. Go on, tell me, it makes life hell of a lot easier on you because I'll never shut up until you do. It'll be good practice from when you introduce yourself more formally to everyone." the younger medic cringed. He was hoping he wouldn't be asked.

"Um... I'm... Uh..." he deliberated. Stan was nodding, looking brightly at the others and using his hand to show he wanted to hear more.

The medic sighed and started over, "I'm Trever, 21 years old. I had top marks in the training academy for the medical branch and was hand picked by my mentor. You already know I'm not so good out in field. I die the most often and I feel that I'm the worst medic to ever come on. I want to continue my medical training and have my own clinic someday." he murmured, looking at his hands the whole time.

"Good to know your name Trever. You got him a bit out of his shell Stan, good job." a voice said from behind him, startling the man into sitting up straight. Jack was there holding a cup of coffee and looking upon the two with cheerful eyes. He had overheard the introduction and now knew the name of the once RED medic. Stan gave the leader a big thumbs up and hugged Trever to him in a one armed hug.

"No problem leader, glad to meet our new fixer upper anyways." the youth spoke proudly. Trever, for his part, just sank lower in his seat, wondering what sort of mess he found himself into this time.

End Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nurse finally has a name! About time too. It gets harder and harder to not give into redundant titles.


	9. Along Came the Train

Chapter 9: Along Came the Train

RED team was already stationed at the train stop when BLU arrived. Their platform, "RED Railway" overlooked their rival's "BLU Line", something set up purposely with the intent to have the losers watch the winners of the territory go on aboard and ahead of them to the next land. Since the last battle there was a notable edge to the REDs. They were glowering towards each other and in a collective bad mood. Their youngest medic had never been found after battle and for those that actually wanted the young man around it was a source of contention with those that didn't.

"Hey! Look! Nurse is over there! He's wearing blue!" Scout exclaimed, drawing attention to the other platform. Sure enough, walking beside the hulking BLU heavy pushing a wheelchair bound medic was the small man, looking timidly towards them and trying to hide behind the other's bulk at the same time. Medic jumped down from the platform and went full run over to the other side. Ignoring jeers and shoving aside BLUs that got into his way he was up and face to face with his found apprentice in short order.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, eyes burning into the younger man's with a determination to know exactly what was going on.

"Hey buddy, you better get on out of here! He's our guy now!" the scout shouted, trying to push himself between the two. One hard shove later the boy found himself onto the ground flat on his rear and the youngest medic found himself held by his collar.

"Answer me dammit!" he shook the youth once, who looked upon him with fear, dread, and guilt.

"I.. I -I'm sorry sir, it wasn't under my control!" his apprentice stammered quickly.

"We searched for you all night and day, turned over every rock and looked under every cranny of the battlefield in fear you were injured and here you've been this whole time with our rivals making friends! How could his not be under your control? I would really like to know!" he shouted, ager mounting quickly.

"Perhaps you could calm yourself and put the boy down then one of us could explain things to you." a smooth accented voice spoke from behind him. Letting down the youth he spun round to see the source of defiance, it was BLU's spy, knife flicking idly in one hand as a sort of threat.

"My apprentice shows up over here and I'm not to be angered by this?" he growled.

"It was I who stole away your ward. You couldn't get him back even if he were to be killed. As far as BLU is concerned he is ours whether or not you or he approves." the masked man said with a determinable lack of caring. Revelation dawned upon the RED medic.

"You tampered with our equipment." he said accusingly.

"That I did." the spy grinned.

"Make no mistake sir, you have earned my animosity. What you did was surely against the rules, you will be hearing from the judges soon enough. You will have hell to pay for this." Medic growled before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry sir." his ward spoke out.

Without looking back he answered, "Watch yourself. When you are BLU we are enemies. Goodbye my apprentice."

Trevor looked at the retreating back of his mentor, eyes full of hurt at how quickly he was turned upon.

"Would it make you feel better if you knew how upset your elder was?" the blue masked spy asked as he returned his knife back into the folds of his uniform.

"How can anything you say make me feel better? Didn't you see how angry he was?!" the young man asked, his voice raising as did his emotions over the situation. The spy watched him with a infuriatingly enigmatic expression, betraying nothing going on in his mind. For a person who wore his heart out upon his sleeve it irked the medic to no end. How could this man exist? It was as if he was carved from some sadist's fantasy made to exclusively torment him and make his life harder.

"Porfirio... Please. The boy is upset enough. Do not play with him." the strained voice of one of the others, Armin, requested. The pale medic, wheelchair bound and weak from yesterday's experiences seemed to hold far more command of presence than he himself could ever hope to have upon the mysterious masked man for the spy turned his head away and leaned against the wall with a feign of disinterest.

"Danke, Porfirio." the medic smiled before lapsing into a fitful cough. His guardian hovered his large hands over the other's frame, indecisive as to what to do. He couldn't thump the coughing man's back due to the ribs. The smoky teddy was hugged tightly to his chest as Armin relieved some of the pain caused by the entirely uncontrollable action.

"I'm fine.. Borislav. Danke." the man gasped after a moment. Trevor caught the looks of deep seated concern from all around. From the short distance away he heard the jeering laughs of the RED team. They were mocking the doctor, or him, or both. It was impossible to tell. The BLU sniper sneered at the lot of them through his scope, his finger squeezing the trigger in a decidedly wishful way.

"Damn REDs. See that Trev? They're assholes. A whole stinking bunch of assholes. Good riddance you're away from that batch. They're no good." Stan walked up from behind him and helped him up.

"Th-thanks I guess.. Your sniper seems mad." he thanked before mentioning his observation. The scout looked over at the other man and back before answering with a shrug.

"Oh. Yeah. Pierce spends so much time looking at things through his gun he's learned to read lips. Hey Pierce! What're those REDs sayin'?" Stan shouted over to the sniper. Sharp eyes appeared from the brim of dark glasses.

"They're calling our lot a bunch of pussies as well as questioning our gender preferences. They say it's fitting that we ended up with our new medic, he's enough of a woman for the whole team to enjoy." the man said simply, though one could hear the contempt under the tone he chose to use.

"Oh is that so? Well then. Hey! Hey REDs! It's a good thing he left you all! You dicks have all been away from your sisters for so long you've forgotten what a woman is and would take whatever you guessed would fit the role!" the scout jeered at the rival team, displaying many particularly vulgar hand gestures to emphasize his point. The young medic didn't know whether or not he had been insulted or not. Stan laughed at how dumbstruck he looked.

"You gotta learn how to throw it back at them." he grinned lopsidedly, crowing at the responding gestures fired back at him from the other side as he strutted back and forth on the platform. Trevor was absolutely mortified. The laughter from BLU team at their scout's antics roared in his ears as they cheered his show on.

"Why are you letting him do this? They're going to remember this come next battle and target him for it." Trevor asked the BLU leader. Jack just pulled off his helmet and ruffled his hair, the gesture did nothing to hide his smile.

"I know they will. Let them. Stan can hold his own and while they are busy trying to get even with one trash-talking scout we'll end up surprising them with a mean counter assault. Didn't anyone ever tell you about what teams look for in a good scout?" Jack asked in an amused voice.

"Speed, agility, and endurance?" he answered questioningly.

"Heh, yeah those are important, but you're missing these important qualities: pluckiness, gumption, and obnoxiousness. Trust me, we'll pick them out exclusively for those traits. A good Scout is worth their weight in gold, and not just for how fast they can run." the leader laughed heartily, swatting the dumbstruck youth across the back in a way that made him stumble forward slightly. That explained much more than his own pondering mind could ever have had hoped to accomplish on its own.

"That answers so many questions." he said dryly after a bit. Earning another back thumping laugh from the leader. As their scout did a crotch thrust and grab maneuver at the RED team Trevor conceded that the plucky youth did a wonderful job at dispelling the tension that was hanging in the air just a few moments ago. Jack nodded in his direction, seeing that the medic caught on finally to what he meant. A whistle came from the distance, the train was coming.

"The RED trains even with ours." Pierce spoke. The others looked towards him and then strained their eyes at the specks breaking over the horizon. Why would they send the losing team's train out at the same time as theirs?

End Chapter Nine

Author's notes: Another transition chapter. What is that Red train doing arriving there with the winner train? Find out!


	10. Lesson

Chapter 10: Lesson

The two trains stopped and opened their doors at the exact same time, their movements synchronized. From the engine's windows two buxom women whom were dressed up like engineers waved at their respective teams. The younger members catcalled to the women and happily got aboard whilst the elders waited for the rush to die down.

"All aboard boys!" the boisterous red head called to the REDs. This call echoed with the brunette to the BLUs.

"My kinda ride." Scout exclaimed, flopping down into his seat. Affirmations came from all around.

BLUs sat down, their medic, Armin was given a nice spot by the windows and his blanket was pulled up over his chest.

"Alright boys, welcome aboard the BLU line. We have a special surprise for you all where we're going~!" the brunette stepped into their car and announced in a perky voice. She played up the crowd well, posing at every other seat.

RED Railway's scene was identical except for the engineer. The two were superimposed beside each other on the sets of millions of viewers worldwide.

"Sit on back and enjoy your complimentary ride to the next territory. We're going to get going now. Food and drinks courtesy of our sponsors will be provided along the way. Make yourselves comfortable and feel free to get up and move amongst the cars. Don't forget to visit the Caboose Cafe for a unique opportunity to call anyone of your choosing. Phone service has been given to you all with love from AD&D wireless! Time to go~!" they squealed, stepping back into the engine room with a swish and a skip. Clapping from all around occurred, as well as exclamations of excitement. With a blow from the mighty twin whistles the trains set off along the track. Their stacks billowing with steam as their pistons pushed them along the track.

"I call dibs on the caboose!" Stan cried out, raising his hand in excitement and scrabbling out of his seat to secure himself a spot on one of the phones. Trevor blinked owlishly looking around at the men who seemed to be positively beaming at the idea they could call home. It wasn't as if RED didn't have the option themselves. They just didn't really bother.

"Come along doctor, let us go claim our calls home." the heavy purred, pushing the wheelchair ahead. The soldier Len held the door open for them to make their way through. He was more interested in the games he could play out in back. Trevor considered his options. He would like to stay and enjoy some time alone to think. Most of the BLUs were already headed into the back. There was a window on their side that faced the RED team that had not been shut in spite. He peered from over his seat to get a look at who would want to watch the other train. His eyes fell upon an all too familiar mask. A corresponding RED mask flashed from the edge his vision from the window. Spy.

"Pay no heed to what you've witnessed. It is merely the exchange of two rivals; nothing more." the smooth voice spoke without looking up. He paled and chose to switch cars. It was the best option after all.

"Julie. It's good to hear your voice. How are things at home babe?" Jack asked the woman viewed on the video screen. The woman addressed was just slightly plump with hazel eyes and hair whose color bordered the line between blond and brown. She was smiling and speaking animatedly about something the other's couldn't hear from the receiver pressed to the leader's ear.

"Your mother is visiting? Sounds great. Going to redecorate like you planned? Yeah I don't mind red for the dining room." it was odd to hear half of a given conversation Trevor concluded as he walked through the back. The other medic was smiling warmly at his own screen, eyes misty as he looked on at what were two little boys with some old woman that might just be their grandmother. He felt uncomfortable seeing them on the screen, bouncing up and down and moving their lips to say whatever it was that made the elder smile so.

"Come here boy and help yourself to a drink!" the voice of the demolitions beckoned him, pulling his attention away from the screen.

"You should see the fish we caught at the stream Father. It was so big we needed Hilde to help pull it out! She's cooking it for dinner." Kaspar smiled widely. From over him Hilde went and grabbed the a pan from within the kitchen and showed off a fillet that filled it edge to edge.

"Why that is quite big. A carp?" Armin asked, nods from the young boys' heads confirmed his guess.

"It pulled Kaspar and me into the stream. Hilde was complaining about how we were wetter than the fish!" Josef laughed.

"Aye, and I made your boys wash up and dry off in the yard before letting them into the house. Kids; So good at getting themselves dirty when dressed proper." the woman complained as the two boys giggled from the woman ruffling up their hair.

"Funny, I always thought they were best at getting dirty whenever the floor has been cleaned." Armin spoke in an amused sort of way. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Jack, one hand on the receiver and the other holding the monitor that he swiveled around to face him. Julie looked upon him with an intent interest.

"Guten Tag, Mrs." he greeted her formally with a dip of his head. She smiled at him and her mouth moved to say something.

Jack nodded and relayed what she said, "She says it's good you're doing better and that she was praying for your recovery."

"Danke ma'am that was kind of you." he said warmly. His hand turned his own monitor around so they could see his kids. The three exchanged waves, Jack joined in too, not needing Armin's relay to understand his name passing excitedly from the children's lips.

"She says your kids are beautiful, Armin." Jack grinned.

"Danke, they are." he beamed. The makeshift group continued talking amongst themselves. The conversation exchanging itself through the two men as the others continued about their business.

The back rail of RED's train hosted two men, each smoking the others' brand of choice in cigarettes. Insulting their choice back in forth between nicotine filled breaths. The BLU spy had brazenly jumped to the other side mere minutes ago. Their relatively companionable silence was all that they needed. Their silence broken with small talk and barbs directed at each other. Suddenly the door behind them slid open and a large hand came out and grasped the pair from behind their necks, lifting them clean off the ground.

"What have I here?" a gruff voice spoke from behind them. Heavy held the two spies kicking and flailing in his grasp, most of their blows were useless against his thick hide. Turning on his heels he dragged them into the train. Drunken REDs and loud music played from the caboose.

"What the hells the BLU spy doing here!?" Scout yelped the sight taking him by surprise.

"Found these two in back." Heavy said plainly. Scout leaned in to get a better look only to get clipped on the jaw by a kicking foot. He rubbed the sore spot and spat, contemplating what to do.

"Think Spy's a traitor? We could toss them both over the rail." It was the pyro talking, offering a solution.

"What'd be the point? They'd just revive later." Sniper shrugged.

"You misunderstand the situation. I assure you." Spy strained, holding himself up by gripping either side of Heavy's arm.

"Yet it makes so much sense." a dangerous voice cut through the crowd. As Heavy turned they ended up eye level to Medic. The BLU spy cursed from the Heavy's grasp.

"Well what a delightful happenstance we have here! BLU spy has decided to grace us all with his presence. Right after he stole away my ward none the less. Isn't that wonderful he would give us all such a joyous opportunity to get even?" the doctor turned around theatrically to address the crowd.

"Get over yourself." the offending spy grit glaring defiantly at the medic.

"Ha ha, how charming. You good sir underestimate the situation you have so unwittingly found yourself in. The knowledge that I can not kill you must help reinforce that spine of yours. Spy? You have an opportunity here. Your rival is here and he's helpless. Disarm him and fetch my supplies. It is time for BLU to learn that they are not so infallible." Medic sneered, gripping the jaw of his enemy in a strong grasp. Heavy dropped Spy who hesitantly straightened out his uniform and left for their luggage, leaving his rival behind with the others. From the train car the sounds of a particularly brutal beating began. The victim didn't suffer through it long, a stray blow to his jaw had left him mercifully unconscious.

The trains ground to a halt at their location. BLU members questioned where their missing member had gone off to. Jack was the one to become concerned first. From out the RED train their nemesis' filed out.

"Oh, BLU Leader. Here's your precious spy. We taught him an important history lesson for you on what the Arabian people did to thieves." the RED medic smiled sadistically. The heavy appeared from behind him carrying a prone figure dangling uselessly in his hold. The heavy with a toss dropped the BLU spy down upon the rails. A pained groan came from the figure.

"What'd you do?" Jack snarled, his team rushing to the fallen man's side.

"You'll see." the man smirked, walking away.

"Oh god...Leader! His hands!" squeaked Jonas, covering his mouth to hide the abject horror on his face. Jack jumped down and ran over. Porfirio's wrists were done up in tourniquets, keeping the stubs that once held hands on the other end from bleeding out. Two swollen eyes cracked open as a bloodied lip smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it, they hurt less than you think. He used his morphine on me to keep me lucid enough to watch. For a medic he has one hell of a temper. I would have never thought that crossing him would result in this." the man held up his wrists to look at them with a morbid fascination. Their Scout turned away, unable to look. Jack held his spy's shoulders, helping his sit up.

"We'll get him. He won't walk away from what he did." Jack said seriously. Porfirio nodded, weakly trying to stand.

"We'll see. Hey kid, not what you expected is it?" the spy looked over to the horrified medic. Never had Trevor seen this side of his mentor. He knew the other was skilled in killing as well as healing. Yet, to amputate someone outside of battles hands... The man would need to be killed in order to regain his hands. It was the soldier Len from behind them who nodded gravely. A shot ran out. The Spy's blood sprayed out over the one's closest. From the train the buxom woman made a sickened face. As the body seemed to vanish he whirled to see who had done the deed. Pierce slowly lowered his gun, the barrel smoking still.

"Best they don't know it's about to happen." the man said simply. The guns were active again already? The spy had been culled so quickly, and the sniper didn't seem to indicate any remorse. The whole game was sick. The worst in them all was being brought out and here he was, a medical student in the midst of a madhouse.

"I think I need some time to myself." he said meekly, his voice barely audible. A strong hand fell upon his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Jack didn't say a thing, just left an opening from him to stagger out of. Twin engines sounded from the distance.

"Helicopters?" the leader asked out loud, eyes scanning the sky. Now what?

End Chapter 10


	11. The Dark Side of Paradise

Author's notes: Welcome back! In response to a review from Forty Two42: The areas are based upon maps from valve but quickly mutate into their own areas in time. I wander the tf2 maps in Garry's before coming up with ideas on how to make the places more substantial for a fic. Thanks for your interest and thank you all for your reviews. :)

Chapter 11: The Dark Side of Paradise

He awoke to paradise. The songs of exotic birds rang through the air as the sounds of flowing fountains trickled from all around. He sat up, confused. Where was he? This was not the field nor was it any locker room he had ever seen. Fine columns rose to a polished ceiling depicting a finely painted heaven's sky. The floor was a smooth blue marble that didn't show a single seam. As if it were cut, smoothed, finished, and installed in one piece. A finely crafted fountain made from what must have been a completely petrified tree stood at the center of the room, from the branches the water flowed as the colorful and vibrant birds he'd been hearing danced about the branches. The satin pillows of a bed shifted under his weight effortlessly as he stood up to explore.

His hands, fully restored ran along the many surfaces, admiring them as he meandered about. A door, cherry wood with a platinum inlay of swirling vines met his reach. He hesitated at the knobs, debating whether or not he should open them up and into the rest of this place. It was an unknown. Could it be heaven. Steeling himself he pushed the knobs down and pushed the doors open who opened on a breath. His eyes took in the finery around him. Even richer and more beautiful than the room he had come from. A man sat reading a newspaper upon a plush couch.

"Ah. There you are. I wondered when you'd rouse." the man spoke with an air of authority. Whoever he was, he was obviously important. He realized he had been gaping and shut his mouth with a snap.

"Come. Sit Porfirio. Best not linger in the doorway." the man gently scolded. The spy nodded and walked in to sit across from the man feeling much like a child at a strict grandparent's house. Gingerly he placed his hands him his lap and watched as the man kept reading his paper. Curiously, a ball chain was around the man's neck, holding upon it what looked like one of the chips from their Reviver. He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"I'm reading my paper. You can wait." the man was stern. Porfirio chose to keep silent. Finally after a while the man folded the paper and placed it upon his crystalline table.

"Now I am guessing you'd like to know why you're here?" the man mentioned, gray eyes met his.

"Yes... What is this place? Who are you?" the spy asked, looking around as he did. His face felt cool, his hand felt his face, the mask was gone. Yet another surprise to add to his list.

"I am the decider of your fate. The god of your war. You are alive as I chose and will die when I am finished with you. Your time here will be remembered as an odd fantasy when you are resurrected again; your mind cannot comprehend two events that occur at the same time. We learned that a while ago. This is my home that I've chosen to host you in." he answered with complete confidence.

"Wait. Two events at the same time? You.. I'm a copy?" Porfirio felt pure dread digging a pit in his chest. He didn't think he could exist as a copy. He never contemplated it. His heart started racing as his breathing hitched.

"Oh dear. My boy you should really try to calm down..." the man's voice held a false sympathy and mock concern for the BLU spy. The advice was not heeded as the other man's mind raced at a fevered pitch. The normally collected man just could not wrap his mind around being a clone. A secondary being to his whole. He didn't feel like there was another him. Which one of them were real? Did the team know there was a fake amongst them? He had to get out of here! The man raised a questioning brow, gray eyes scrutinized his every move. As a strangled gasp broke through his guest he shook his head dramatically and pressed his fingers into the arm of his chair. A loud hum came from the other who fell to the ground convulsing as a live current fried his brain. The hand lifted after a prolonged moment. The body went slack, twitching spasms would break the stillness as the energy died out. As the body's dead mass began transporting back into the Reviver he pressed the com.

"It would appear his mind couldn't handle the stress. A shame really; I always did like that one. We'll try again later." the producer sighed as he lifted his finger off the com button. So much for that idea. They would have to make adjustments and try again with a different subject.

As the scene occurred so did another. The BLU spy stumbled dazed momentarily as he was revived, oblivious to his other self being created at the same time. His team killed him faster than he thought they would. He didn't even have the time to wonder when they would either. He slipped a cigarette between his lips and lit it up. With a deep drag he released the gathered smoke from his lungs slowly, savoring the buzz as it came back. The Reviver always lacked that extra something. It never recreated him with lungs full of tar and nicotine swimming in his blood. The former he was glad for and used to his advantage, the latter he cursed. Still, might as well enjoy the benefits of being able to chain smoke to his heart's delight the crates of free cigarettes given to him via the sponsors before he had to go back to taking care of himself. Porfirio looked around the new locker room and with a sly smirk, opened every last locker until he found the naughty magazines. There was no hurry to leave. The others would come eventually to debrief him.

The area was surrounded by a high fence and barbed wire, there would be nobody getting in and nobody getting out. Trever was trapped within the boundaries of this territory like a rat in cage. Even if he managed to get out, there were probably guards on the other side. A loud whistle pierced the air and the loud rumble of the twin steam engines clattered on by, leaving via the rail bridge. He followed the cars of the trains until the caboose passed by, there was a gate that shut behind it he could get over but looking down from the bridge there appeared to be a deep intimidating gully beneath the rail. It would be too dangerous to try walking along the tracks. Errand trains would come and go filled with fans of the war at seemingly random intervals. With his luck he would be hit. The helicopters he heard before had gone silent. Should he go back?

From out the copters were two identical women dressed in opposing colored uniforms. They walked brisk and stern and commanded awe from the men. These were the voices they would hear every battle standing before them on a makeshift platform.

"Greetings gentlemen." they spoke in unison their voices inflecting power.

"Woah... they're hot." one of the scouts spoke, though nobody knew which one with their attention solely fixated on the temporary stage.

"Quite." one of the women said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"It would appear that there were some rules that were broken in the last territory. We are not pleased." twin voices of contempt made the men cringe.

"BLU team has offset our balanced status quo by tampered with off limit equipment, failure to report damaged vital inventory, failure to pull an at risk member from their team, tampering with off limit equipment from the RED team, and abduction of another team's member." their displeasure could be felt with every enunciated syllable. RED grinned whereas BLU cringed.

"As for RED. Assault upon a rival team's members during off time, Use of off limit weaponry during off time, and failure to report offending BLU team activities have been noted." this earned the RED medic glares from all around. He stood defiant amidst the animosity.

"Both teams shall now be given their penalties. With careful deliberation our superiors have decided to pull the BLU Senior Medic from this round." They were interrupted by a loud series of protests.

"SILENCE!" They hissed, causing the grounds to go still. They looked over the two teams with a sharp eye before returning to their punishment dealing.

"BLU's junior medic may stay. They wanted him so badly, they will have him. It will be up the BLU's junior medic to reenlist with the team of his choice in the next round. BLU will also have a delay in their revival times due to tampering with off limit equipment. As for RED team. We are disappointed in your vagarious disregard for our rules during off time. Use of melee weapons during this round will be prohibited. You will turn in all melee weaponry at the front before our departure. Thank you all for listening gentlemen. BLU may say their goodbyes now." the two women stood proudly as the RED team started going up on stage to grudgingly relinquish their weaponry.

"I'm sorry Armin, if I had known they would do this I would never have done what I did." Jack apologized earnestly to the wheelchair bound doctor.

"It is all right Jack, they are only doing what they would have originally had you reported the broken chip in the first place. I will be fine." Armin said gentily, it was obvious he bore no grudge upon his friend.

"Doctor! I do not want you to go! Who else will cover me so well?" Borislav cried in dismay. Shaking the medic's chair in an emotional display.

"Our new medic will do fine. Just be patient with him." Armin smiled, soothing the large man.

"Man Armin this sucks! Heh, not too much though. Lucky dog; you get to sit back in style while we do all the hard work for you this round. Hope you enjoy the cushy surroundings you're going to." Stan grinned, misty eye but seeing the bright side of things.

"Mmpf mmmpft! Ah! Goodbye doctor, we'll write. Won't we Cathan?" Jonas said brightly after taking off his mask, pulling the demolitions man in close.

"Yesss... write." the man slurred, the effects of his drinking showing in his speech. How much he was absorbing from the situation was unknown. Armin looked over to see Len the soldier saluting him. He returned the gesture.

"See you next round." Pierce said simply, looking from them to the REDs and back with a calculating eye. As Borislav wheeled Armin up onto the stage before the blue clad woman the man waved to them all

"Auf wiedersehen, everyone! I will return in due time. Take care of yourselves and treat our new medic as you would me." Armin yelled as the woman had one of the crew take him aboard the BLU helicopter. As the engines started up and the women got aboard their respective rides the two teams looked on in silence. The twin copters rose into the air majestically and hovered for but a moment before departing the area. Neither team said anything for a while until someone spoke,

"We should go to base and see what our mission is for this round." murmurs of agreement came from all around as the two teams parted ways. The stage would be gone by morning and they would be educated as to the nature of why they were there.

"Don't worry for them doctor, they'll be just fine. I think you will enjoy your stay at headquarters. If you'd like we could even arrange for your children to be transported over to stay for your duration." the woman spoke in a much less intimidating voice as they rode in the helicopter, it was even what one could consider friendly by Armin's standards.

"Danke. I think I might like that very much, madame." he thanked her warmly. As he looked back out the window the woman flipped open a cellphone, calling ahead to make the arrangements for the medic's stay at the boss' residence.

End Chapter 11

Author's notes: Looks like they took Armin. But will his stay be a pleasant one? What will the teams' tasks be for this territory? Find out!


End file.
